


Let's Go to the Beach

by glowing_chkcurry



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cohabitation, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Summer, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowing_chkcurry/pseuds/glowing_chkcurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murasakibara and Himuro go to the “beach” (sorry for a bad summary, but please give it a chance hehe >_</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble.....I think you guys need to also enjoy some of the stories I have posted up on my tumblr so I'll start posting them here as well.
> 
> But anyway I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's kinda nice to be writing something a bit happier hehe

“Ne~ Muro-chin, let’s go to the beach” Murasakibara suggested as he finished his breakfast and placed his plate in the sink.

“That sounds like a nice idea Atsushi, but did you think about how far the beach is from here? There’s no time to just go; we need to book a hotel and everything. I’m sorry, but maybe we can go some other time” Himuro explained as he turned on the sink water, beginning to wash the dishes.

Murasakibara came up to Himuro from behind, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist “But Muro-chin~ it’s hot outside and I wanna go swimming. There’s not even a pool in our neighborhood”.

Himuro looked back into the pair of gleaming purple eyes that begged to go the beach. He let out a sigh, “I’ll think of something. So go upstairs and get dressed. I’ll get everything ready after I finish with these dishes”.

Murasakibara lit up a little, “So we’re really gonna go to the beach…how nice”.

Himuro chuckled a bit, “Yeah yeah, we’ll go the ‘beach’”  
  


* * *

 

“Atsushi! Are you ready?” Himuro yelled as he waited downstairs.

Murasakibara came down the stairs more than ready. He had an inner-tube wrapped around him, a towel that rested on top of his head, and a duffle bag (that was most likely filled with snacks). “I’m ready now” the purple haired man said, trying to hide his excitment.

“Ah…Atsushi…you don’t have to bring all off that. We’re not going that far” Himuro explained.

“Eh? But aren’t we going to the beach?” Murasakibara asked.

“Well it’s something like that. Just follow me” Himuro said as he guided Murasakibara around the house and into the backyard.

Murasakibara stood in silence, staring at what was in front of him. A small kiddie pool rested on top of a few beach towels (that was supposed to represent the sand), and a volleyball was even placed inside the pool. “Um…Muro-chin…this isn’t the beach” Murasakibara said a little disheartened.

Himuro scratched his head, “Well I know you really wanted to go to the beach, but since there’s no time, I thought I’d try to make something that almost seemed like we were at the beach”.

“And this is supposed to be a beach?”

“Ah…” Himuro felt a little upset, given the fact that he tried to make Murasakibara happy.

Noticing the upset expression on Himuro face, Muraskibara put down all his stuff, removed his shirt and entered the pool. While sitting himself in the pool, Murasakibara extended his hand towards Himuro, “…Why don’t you get inside the pool with me?”

Himuro blushed a bit, but accepted his boyfriend’s invitation. “T-thank you”.

As the two sat in the small pool, Himuro started to feel a little embarrased. “Um…I guess it’s weird, having two grown men sitting in a kiddie pool.” 

Himuro tried to stand up, but Murasakibara pulled him back down, “It’s okay, let’s just stay like this”. The purple haired man rested his head on Himuro’s shoulder. “Thank you Muro-chin…It’s nice being here with you like this”.

Himuro blushed, “It’s…it’s no problem”

“…but you know…this pool is a bit small for me” Muraskibara said as he legs wouldn’t fit in the pool.

Himuro laughed, “I guess you’re right”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Until next time ;)


End file.
